Inner Workings
by Pyromanic519
Summary: The girls all have there problems, and now they tell us about them. Get inside their heads as new stories unfold, and feelings, anger, and depression seep in on their minds. No serious relationships yet. Canceled. Feel free to continue it if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well since I stopped working on American Modesty for now, I've had room for new stories, so here's my attempt at a new kind of story. This is a story where each character tells their side of a story. Some are the same story from different view points. (Ex. Konata's, Kagami's, Misao's, and Ayano's) And others will be seperate stories (Ex. Yutaka's, Minami's, and Tsukasa's) So please enjoy, and review!

* * *

Konata's POV

As I walked down the halls, backpack slung over my shoulder, I kept my gaze locked down on the floor, a frown on my face.

"Why did I do it? I'm an idiot; I should've known she wouldn't like me back. Now she hates me."

As I continued thinking along these lines, my eyes caught sight of the indirect source of my depression. Kagami stood talking to Misao and Ayano about god knows what. She glanced at me, but immediately looked away. I looked down again, still hating myself for what I've done. And then Kagami fell to her knees and laid down, unconscious.

Kagami's POV

I can't stop thinking about her, no matter how much I deny it, I still can't forgive myself for the look I put in her eyes. That look that makes everything feel pointless. She was brave enough to tell me how she felt, but I was too much of a coward to tell her back even though I was screaming in happiness on the inside. She loved me, and I shoved it back in her face. When I said that, that look of happiness, of pureness in her eyes shattered. When she ran away, my inner screams of happiness turned to rage of depression and guilt. How could I have done that to someone like Konata? She was so… so… Oh I don't even know how to describe it! She was amazing, and she still is. She made me so happy, despite her constant teasing, perverted hints and actions towards me and Miyuki, and her complete disregard for rules, and I still hurt her. And now I stand here talking to Misao and Ayano, trying to ignore these feelings eating away at me from the inside, and she walks next to me, and I try to ignore her as well. But the feelings finally escape at the look on her face, and my body fails me under the stress, and my world suddenly turns back. The last thing I remember seeing, hearing, and thinking of, was Konata.

Misao's POV

Alright first off, I don't know what's going on between Hiiragi and that midget, but I know that something big is happening and I know that Chibi is behind it. She makes fun of Hiiragi a lot and Hiiragi puts up with it, but now that little idiot's gone too far this time. Hiiragi's really bummed, and I'm not gonna let Chibi get away with it! Hiiragi is too nice to be treated like that! She's a great person and doesn't deserve someone like Chibi. I mean doesn't deserve to be _treated_ like that _by_ someone like Chibi. It's not like I think I deserve her or anything. No nothing like that. And now she's passed out, what the heck? Wait she's passed out! Oh, crap!

Ayano's POV

So Hiiragi-san is acting kind of down today. Actually she's acting really down today. I hate to see anyone like this, but I don't think I can help that much, can I? I mean, I don't even know what's wrong with her. And now Misao's angry for some reason. What can I do? Who do I comfort and how? I may be the caring girl, but even we need a break sometimes. Today's going to be a long one. Well Hiiragi-san is passed out so I guess I should do something, but what? I'm a high school student, not a miracle worker! Oh well, Misa-chan's panicking, so I guess that's my queue to do something.

"Misa-chan what happened?!"

Note: This next POV is a storiy, so don't get confused when it has nothing to do with the others.

Tsukasa's POV

Why do I wake up every morning? Why do I continue to get up every morning when everyday I just throw away my life? Why do I continue to go through the same routine everyday, when there's things out there that I've never seen or done? These are all questions that I don't know the answers to, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Now I've never really been the philosophical type, heck, up until last week I never knew what philosophical meant, but for awhile now, I've been repeating those questions in my head and always searching for an answer. The closest I can come up with is that I've always needed someone to help me with everything, so I never really knew how to do things by myself. But maybe that'll change when the field trip to Tokyo comes next month. Until then, I guess I just have to bare with the routine. Hmmm, I wonder if Onee-chan will help me with these feelings. No! I have to be more independent! Besides, Onee-chan looks sad, so I don't think she'd be much help. Just more practice for me, so I guess it's okay. Now I have to get up since Onee-chan is calling me. Maybe today'll be different. Maybe today will finally be the day I earn my wings, so to speak. Maybe today will be my time to shine. And maybe, just maybe, flying monkeys will fly out of my butt.

Note: The next two will be pretty much the same story, so just keep that in mind.

Yutaka's POV

Life's been pretty weird since I moved in with Kona-chan and Uncle Sōjirō. But I'm glad I'm here, don't get me wrong! Kona-chan and her friends are great, and fun, and nice, but sometimes, I just wonder what it would be like if my life hadn't taken this turn. I feel so separate from everyone. Minami-chan is the only one I feel like I know. And even that feels kind of weird. And now I'm in this weird world, where everybody is great, and everyone wants to be my friend, and I feel amazing. I wish I knew where I was. But I don't know anyone, except Minami, and even she's different. She's more open, and now she's… Oh my god she holding my hand! And yet, I don't feel uncomfortable, I feel… Happy. And now I'm not scared.I'm probably dreaming, I can usually tell when I am. But I don't know if I want to stop. Maybe… Maybe… I should stay here…

Minami's POV

What's wrong with me? Why can't I say what I feel, and why can't I be more open? Yutaka's the only one who treats me like a friend. And I still put up with all of them. And why?! WHY GOD WHY?! I can't stand them! They all treat me like a freak! My other friends are the only ones keeping me sane, and now I'm losing that too! I'm sick of being this way! That's it! From now on they're going to see a new me! A new me that won't let shyness hold her back! And now's my chance to prove it! Here comes that bastard who called me a freak! And now he's going to pay! And now I'm letting him meet the real me! And now… He's on the ground, bleeding, and wishing he hadn't hurt me. And now, I hate myself almost as much as him, because I hurt someone like this. I extend a hand to help him, but he only cowers. And now, I hate myself more than him because I'm still weak. And now I sink to my knees as teachers swarm around me. And now I'm dead inside, because I'm caught between my emotions. And now I have no more feeling, or sense of reality, as I fall into blissful oblivion.

Note: Another new story is what these next two hold. Then the last two after that will be the last two of this chapter.

Patty's POV

Well Hiyori's created another master piece, yuri drawing of Minami and Yutaka. It kind of gets old after awhile though. I wish she would draw something else for once. But I still want it to be Yuri, she just needs new models. I wonder… Maybe I could be one? I always wondered what it's like to be a lesbian. Maybe I could pose with Konata, or maybe Hiyori herself? I wonder if she's lesbian since she draws it so much. Well now's my chance to find out, because here she comes.

"Hey Hiyori!"

"Hey Patty, what's up?"

"Well I have a couple questions."

"Sure. What are they?"

"Well… Are you lesbian?"

Hiyori's POV

I see so many different drawings of my friends. I really am a pervert if I have nothing better to do than look at my friends as lovers. Maybe I should try to focus on something new like regular boy-girl relationships in my work. But how? I don't have any inspiration! I can't draw random people, not with all of them already thinking I'm partly crazy, which I suppose is kind of true. Maybe I'll ask Patty, because here she comes.

"Hey Hiyori!"

"Hey Patty, what's up?"

"Well I have a couple questions."

"Sure. What are they?"

"Well… Are you lesbian?"

Holy crap. I did not see that coming.

Ms. Kuroi's POV

Man I really need a man. What am I talking about? A man would only complicate my life. I work hard to keep it simple, I don't need a man screwing it up. I'm sure Yui thinks the same way. At least that's some comfort knowing that Yui's single. I wonder what it would be like to have a man to be with. No! Stop thinking like that! Oh well, I guess I'll just let the sake do it's job.

"I'm glad you could make it Yui."

"Yeah, I'm glad I could too. I get kind of lonely on nights like these."

"Lonely? Aw do you need some company? I could spend the night with you."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get some wine and sake to go, and then I'll drink at home! I don't want to drink too much before I drive us home."

"Yeah! Girls night!"

This should be a fun night.

Yui's POV

I knew I shouldn't have had that bottle of sake. Now I'm getting that weird feeling again. It's not drunkedness yet, but it feels like I'm deliriously happy. Oh well I guess it's okay. Noy I think of my husband. Once again he's gone, and I'm left alone to go to a bar with Kuroi. Not that I don't enjoy these trips. Kuroi knows how to have a good time. I sure enjoy myself more with her than with my never-home-husband. Well I guess I should make what I can from tonightm so enough husband talk, and back to the girls night out!

"I'm glad you could make it Yui."

"Yeah, I'm glad I could too. I get kind of lonely on nights like these."

"Lonely? Aw do you need some company? I could spend the night with you."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get some wine and sake to go, and then I'll drink at home! I don't want to drink too much before I drive us home."

"Yeah! Girls night!"

I'm sure my husband won't mind. And besides, if he doesn't trust me with another woman, then maybe he should stay home more. Serves him right...

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter of these stories. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, The Girl with a Reason will be updated tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, welcome back to the second chapter of Inner Workings! I had a little bit of trouble getting this to look right during upload. The text kept getting shifted, and went to different fonts, so it took me awhile to get it right. So anyway, if you see anything wrong with it, than that's probably why. Please enjoy and please review!

* * *

Konata's POV

I guess I really am a bad person. I talked to everyone I know, and they all agree that I tease and make fun of people too much. I guess I finally realized how insecure I was, and how much I made fun of others to cover it up. But now I know, and I seriously need to stop. And now to top it all off, Kagami faints at the sight of me! Oh god what have I done? I hurt her so much, and just because I couldn't tell her how I feel! So why did I suddenly do it? Why did I suddenly tell her? Why was I stupid enough to finally get a rush of courage that broke the bond between me and my best friend? Why did I have to act like that? As if nothing could go wrong, all because I would finally tell her. And then it all came crashing down when she rejected me. She called me a freak and told me that she hated me. Why? Why do I have so many unanswered questions? I guess this almost like my old question like: Why am I an anime freak? Or why do I tease people so much? Although I think I know the answers to those questions now. Please someone help me get out of this! I just want answers! Even if you just give me my friend back I don't care about anything else! Just give me a chance to take back what I said, and let me erase it all! Just let me forget my feelings for her and get my life back! I've already lost so much! Too much… too much…

………

Why?

Kagami's POV

Where am I? I remember seeing Konata, passing out, and now I'm here. Why? What is this place that makes me feel so empty inside? Its blue icy walls, and red hot floors. It's everything I've ever thought of about hell. And now I'm hallucinating. I see all my friends. I see Misao and Ayano and Miyuki and Tsukasa. I see Konata. Konata before I broke her heart and broke her mind. Konata before she was finally brave enough, braver than I would have been, to finally admit her feelings. Why do I see this, of all things? Surely there's something worse that hell could show me. But what? Is there really nothing worse than what I'm feeling now? Why do I hate what I see, and yet I can't get enough of it? Why is the smile that I loved for so long, now such a haunt that I can't bear to look at it? Why can't I look into that happy face and be comforted by it? I'm always told that I'm kind of shallow, so why do I suddenly get all of this feeling? All this hurt, guilt, happiness, and love is driving me insane! Please make it stop! I want to make it right again! I want to take it all back! I want to tell her that I love her too, and that she meant more than anything to me! But I can't. Even after all this, even after she told me she loved me, I'm still afraid. Afraid that maybe when I hurt her, she moved on, as she always does with what I say. Am I really weak enough to think that? Konata always shows that amazing determination with things she loves, so why would I be any different? But maybe, that was all a prank. Maybe it was just supposed to mess with me like she loves to do. If only she knew what she's doing to me, even she would stop! Wouldn't she? Does she hate me enough to do that? Am I just over thinking like always, and she really does love me? Why can't I believe that's true? Why can't I believe that she loves me, even though I still love her? Why do I always believe the worst I can of the girl I love?

………

Why?

Misao's POV

So Hiiragi's on the floor passed out, and as soon as I see her fall I start panicking. I see Chibi run away crying. Yeah, she's a great friend. So I bend down, pick Hiiragi up bridal style, and rush her off to the nurse. And while I'm running, I hear her keep mumbling stuff about being sorry, and not meaning it. And then the she said the thing that I didn't expect, and didn't want to hear.

"I love you too." She actually said that. She said it loud and clear, and I tried to push back out of my mind, trying to convince myself that it was just some random dream. I never could. I keep thinking of who she could be in love with, who loves her too. My mind keeps going back to her friends. It would help if she had any guys that were friends, but she doesn't so it must be someone she knew. Unfortunately, only one person comes to mind besides me. And that is the Midget. Oh come on! I better talk to her about this. Chibi that is, not Hiiragi. I think Hiiragi's been through enough, and I don't really care about Chibi. Sure I don't want Chibi to die or anything, in fact, if she hadn't stolen Hiiragi from me, I wouldn't have a problem with her, but she did, so I do. It's not like she did it intentionally, but I still don't like her. Alright I'm at the nurse's office, so I guess I'll just have to leave her with Ms. Amahara (The Nurse), and go to class. Right after I talk to Chibi.

Ayano's POV

Well I guess I didn't need to worry too much about what to do. Misao picked Hiiragi up before I could even react to what happened, and she ran away to the nurse's office. And now I'm running behind her, trying to keep up.

"Misao slow down!"

And of course she doesn't listen. There's no talking to that girl when she really focuses. Too bad she barely ever focuses on the right thing. She has a good heart, but sometimes her reckless mind gets in the way of her judgment. I guess she'll never know…

Tsukasa's POV

So now that I'm at school, I'm looking at the list of names for people who'll be rooming with each other for the trip to Tokyo. I see the list, and I see that I'm not rooming with anyone I know. I start to get panicky, and wonder if I should ask for a room change, but then my new thoughts barge in, starting a war in my head.

"I have to try to be independent! I can't bother Onee-chan or Yuki-chan for something like this!" My new confident self exclaims

"But this will be my first time alone! And in Tokyo!" I say with my old shy voice.

"There will be people there! And besides, it's a great way to make friends." My other voice says confidently.

"Well I do like to make friends. And they are freshmen so I guess that would give me some authority." I say tentatively.

"Alright then it's agreed! We stay with the other girls!"

"Alright."

Alright. If only I knew how much I would come to regret saying that one word.

Yutaka's POV

Now we're walking down a hall alone. Minami-chan seems unusually happy today. This is definitely a dream. And now I'm starting to get comfortable with Minami-chan holding my hand. It seemed weird before, but it's so warm, and inviting. And I don't want to hurt her feelings. Minami-chan's so nice to me, it wouldn't be nice for me to do that. Now we've stopped, and we're sitting in a small room. And… What? I-I'm sitting on her lap? What's going on? I'm telling my body to get off, that that's not right, but it doesn't listen. Minai-chan is smiling now. What's going on? Now she's reaching for m-my pants? Why is she doing this? She made it clear that she wouldn't make any romantic moves on me! And now she unbuttoning me! What if someone comes in! But my body pays my mind no attention, and returns Minami-chan's actions. I'm unbuttoning her shirt now! What am I doing? What is _she_ doing? What are _we _doing? And now that I'm in my panties and Minami has no shirt on, we switch, and undo the other's piece of clothing. I don't want to watch this, let alone do it! Why can't I control my dream self?! And now that we're in only panties, she's smiling even wider. And now sh-sh-she's leaning forward! She's going to kiss me! I try not to let this happen, but I'm still unsuccessful as my dream self leans in too. And now our lips are touching! And my mind went blank until it was over. And as soon as we broke apart, she whispered, "I love you." And now I'm awake in my bed, with a huge wet spot in both my panties and bed. Oh man I'm in trouble.

Minami's POV

Where am I? I remember hurting a boy, and passing out, but that's it. I look around and see that everything in the room is a bright white. I immediately think: "Nurse's office."

So why did I do it? Why did I hurt that boy? I don't know. There are so many questions in every man's mind that most likely will never be answered until _after_ you need to know. I feel a wetness roll down my cheek. I'm crying, and I didn't even notice. I'm supposed to be the strong one. The one who helps, asking nothing in return. Yutaka looks up to me. The others look to me for guidance. If only they could see me now.

"Minami, you have some visitors."

Maybe they can.

Patty's POV

Crap. Did I really ask that? And so bluntly! I was planning on making it some sort of casual question, slipped in during a friendly conversation. Not anymore.

"A-a lesbian? Me? What gave you that idea?" Hiyori asked me blushing heavily.

"W-well… I was just thinking that… since you draw so much… Yuri… I was thinking… maybe you… were… sort of… lesbian." I say back nervously and slowly. I've never felt so awkward before.

"O-oh, well… I've n-never thought about it before." She said, slowly regaining her cool. She put her hand to her chin in thought. I interrupted her thought before she finished.

"Well anyway, the reason I asked is because… I wondered if you needed new models for your art." I say, while rubbing the back of my head, and looking away to hide my blush.

"Oh. Alright. Well actually I was just thinking of trying something new in my art. But I still don't know what I should do." Hiyori said looking up with a slight frown on her face.

"Well maybe… You just need some new models to draw. Yutaka and Minami can only serve for so much right?" I ask also starting to get my old happiness back.

"Well…" Hiyori said with a slightly perverted grin on her face.

I gulped and said: "Alright, don't answer that question. But seriously, maybe you should try some other models."

"Yeah but who?" Hiyori asked frustratedly.

"Well… Maybe we could be models. Together." I said, my blush returning at full force.

"O-oh. Well I was never into the "Being part of your art" thing, but I guess I could give it a try." She said with a small stutter, and a large blush.

"So, should we, try to schedule a get together or something?" I said quickly, but I was actually getting excited.

"Alright. How about… my house tomorrow. At around 8:00 PM?"

"S-so late? Well a-alright." I said shyly. Hiyori smiles brightly and

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, finally making my blush go away, and I left the cosplay café where Hiyori had come to visit me. And tomorrow I'll be at Hiyori's house, modeling with her for a Yuri manga. This should be interesting, if not totally embarrassing. Oh well, time to get some sleep.

Hiyori's POV

"Are you lesbian?"

What the heck?! Why is she asking me this? This is a Yuri scene I always dreamed of seeing with Yutaka and Minami, but I never wanted it to be with me!

"A-a lesbian? Me? What gave you that idea?" I said with a stutter all too evident in my voice.

"W-well… I was just thinking that… since you draw so much… Yuri… I was thinking… maybe you… were… sort of… lesbian." She said with a large blush.

"O-oh, well… I've n-never thought about it before." I said truthfully. I was always too obsessed with Yutaka and Minami to pay attention to a romance of my own. So I guess I never knew my own feelings towards anyone. But now that she brings it up, maybe I should give it a try. I mean, I can't keep drawing fantasies all my life can I? Alright don't answer that.

"Well anyway, the reason I asked is because… I wondered if you needed new models for your art." She said while scratching her head. That kind of nervousness made her look so cute! Wait did I just call her cute? Oh well, its great material.

I put on a small frown as another thought came to me. Does Patty want me to try to be with her?

"Oh. Alright. Well actually I was just thinking of trying something new in my art. But I still don't know what I should do." I said, still with that frown on my face, but my mind was starting to come up with more fantasies. So is the blessing and curse of the writer.

"Well maybe… You just need some new models to draw. Yutaka and Minami can only serve for so much right?" Patty suggested.

My mind switched gears. Fantasies of me and Patty were replaced by Yutaka and Minami. I put on my pervert grin.

"Well…"

"Alright, don't answer that." Patty said with a slightly frightened look on her face. "But seriously, maybe you should try some other models."

"Yeah but who?" I asked with a fake tone of frustration. I could already tell what she was going to say.

"Well… Maybe we could be models. Together." She said quietly, her blush returning rapidly.

I expected it, but I still couldn't hide what I felt.

"O-oh. Well I was never into the "Being part of your art" thing, but I guess I could give it a try." I said with a stutter, blush of my own shining on my face.

"So, should we, try to schedule a get together or something?" Patty said quickly. She sounded exciting. I wonder why ;)

"Alright. How about… my house tomorrow. At around 8:00 PM?" I said almost as quickly as she did.

"S-so late? Well a-alright." She said quietly. She said goodbye and left the cosplay café.

Patty's coming to my house tomorrow, and we'll probably end up having a sleep over. This is going to be fun. (Evil giggle)

Ms. Kuroi's POV

So now I'm in Yui-chan's car, barreling down the road on the way to her house. I'm falling asleep in her front passenger seat, and I notice how… Exciting, she looks when she's driving like this. She has a maniacal grin on her face, and normally it would scare the heck out of me, but not when I'm drunk. I can't wait 'till we get there, and I can finally see her drunk. And now I'm thinking these pervert thoughts. Oh well, I like them. And now we're there. She's half-carrying me inside, and now she's breaking out the wine. I wonder how much I can still hold down. Only one way to find out. So now we're having a _contest_ of who can drink more. And even though I'm already drunk, I _still _beat her. Although now, I don't feel too good. I guess I'll just crash here for the night. I ask Yui-chan if I can hang here for the night, and she guides me to her room, where I fall down into the bed without taking off my clothes. And the last thought that rushes through my mind after I say that is: "I hope there off when I wake up."

Yui's POV

Even though I'm barely paying attention to the road, and yet I still feel great. I barely avoid getting arrested by my fellow cop, and I manage to get home with only a scratched bumper from the curb in front of my house. Stupid curb! Alright get a hold of yourself girl, the curb is inanimate. No use in getting angry at something that's not alive. So I'm, uh, helping Nanako in to my house. Only I can get away with calling her Nanako. And only when she's drunk will she let me. I can get away with it occasionally when she's sober, but only because of all the time's I've helped her. So now that I'm home, and it's only us girls, let's break out the wine! I have a wager going with Nanako who can drink the most. It should be a cinch since she looks like she's already near her limit. We still haven't decided on terms of ferfeit for the loser. But knowing her, she'll probably want something to either do with more alcohol or something perverted. But it's not that bad…

…

Man I lost. Kuroi still beat me, so now I have to put up with her forfeit terms. But apparently she's forgotten about that, because she's asking where the bed is, and still moaning from some alcohol related pain. I point her to my bed, and wait awhile for her to fall asleep. When I go in about half-an-hour later, I see her sleeping spread eagle on the bed. I stare at her, and my mind wanders to what I could do to her like this. Well, I still have a forfeit to do. I wonder if she would mind…

* * *

Whoa that was a lot of writing, especially for me. I hope you enjoyed it. and sorry if you thought some of the characters like Ayano or Minami didn't talk much. But oh well, please review the story, and look for other stories I'm writing! See you later!


	3. author note: Temporary Stop

All right, I'm sorry, but I'm putting a temporary hold on this story. My computer erased the next three chapters that i was planning on releasing, and I'm just sick of this story anyway. But I promise as soon as one of my other stories are done, I'll continue this one. In the mean time expect a couple of cross over stories. Lucky Star/Code Geass crossover, and Lucky Star/Total Drama Island are just a couple.


End file.
